O poeta e a bailarina
by PedroLupin
Summary: O poeta e a bailarina é uma narrativa romântica que mostra como Andrômeda Black e Ted Tonks se conheceram. Ela, uma bailarina, e ele, um poeta. Poderia dar certo?
1. Capítulo um: O encontro

Capítulo um: O encontro

_Capítulo um: O encontro_

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir no céu. A maioria dos alunos provavelmente nunca soube que aquela visão era tão magnífica. Todos, menos um: Ted Tonks. Um rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, olhos igualmente claros e belos. Era uma pessoa reservada, gostava de ter seu próprio espaço. "Tímido até certo ponto, sonhador até certo ponto, criativo até certo ponto" ele pensava enquanto escrevia algo em uma caderneta. Aliás, esse objeto estava sempre com ele. E era ali que ele gostava de criar suas poesias e expressar seus sentimentos. Naquele momento, Ted não estava escrevendo nada que fizesse algum sentido. Apenas palavras, soltas pela ponta de sua pena. _O__ rapaz olhou para cima, surpreendendo-se com a velocidade com que __o__ tempo passara. Era costume para ele acordar ainda na madrugada e descer aos jardins do castelo, procurando por inspiração para uma nova estrofe. E se fosse pego? "Antes uma detenção aplicada a mim do que aos meus pensamentos" ele respondia categoricamente quando lhe perguntavam. Mas aquela noite estava diferente. Mais fria, mais escura, mais calma, ele não sabia __o__ quê. Estava sentindo-se um pouco inconfortável para escrever. Vez ou outra a tinta chegava a riscar __o__ papel, mas nada concreto era formado. Falta de inspiração. Era isso? Caso essa fosse a questão, um dia de descanso bastaria. Então ele se levantou vagarosamente e foi até a porta do castelo, parando por um momento para observar __o__ nascer do sol._

_O__ silêncio sepulcral reinava no dormitório feminino da Sonserina. As garotas ainda estavam dormindo, mas não por muito tempo. Uma moça acabara de se levantar e caminhou até a janela, ainda em tempo de ver algumas montanhas distantes revelarem uma enorme luz incandescente. __O__ dia estava amanhecendo._

- Algo me diz... – Ted murmurou para si mesmo quando _o__ sol já havia nascido completamente._

- Que hoje será um dia diferente. – Andrômeda falou, como se pudesse escutar as palavras de Ted no jardim. Mas não podia. Aliás, os dois nunca sequer tinham se visto alguma vez. Eram desconhecidos. Desconhecidos que se amavam, mesmo sem saber.

Andrômeda se vestiu rapidamente. Colocou a roupa que usava para dançar e sentou em uma cadeira que ficava logo a frente de um grande espelho. A imagem do jovem rosto de uma garota foi refletida. Olhos grandes e bem delineados. Negros, como _o__ cabelo cacheado que encostava em seus ombros. __O__ desenho da perfeição, __o__ desenho do pecado. Após colorir seus lábios carnudos com um batom vermelho, a moça foi ao armário e logo encontrou suas sapatilhas. Amarrou-as com uma fita verde e então decidiu não esperar suas amigas acordarem. Algo parecia estar vibrando dentro dela, chamando-a para sair do dormitório. E ela __o__ fez. Quando chegou ao quadro do Salão Comunal, tomou __o__ devido cuidado de não fazer muito barulho. Ela subiu as grandes escadarias que davam para __o__ segundo andar, que costumava ficar vazio durante os fins-de-semana, e ao atingir __o__ patamar, passou a caminhar lentamente. Vez ou outro lançava olhadelas em direção a uma sala, procurando __o__ local perfeito para ensaiar. E achou, de fato, uma grande sala circular e completamente vazia. "Perfeito" ela pensou entrando no local._

Andares abaixo, Ted Tonks caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores principais do castelo. Em pouco tempo conseguiu alcançar a escada de madeira que _o__ levaria ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Quando já conseguia ver __o__ magnífico quadro da Madame Gorda ele escutou um barulho distinto. Algo havia caído no chão e quebrado com um estampido ensurdecedor. E não foi longe de onde ele estava parado._

- Por mil dragões! – Exclamou Argo Filch, _o__ zelador de Hogwarts. Mas Ted não ficou no local tempo suficiente para poder ouvir mais murmúrios. Rapidamente __o__ rapaz encostou-se à fria parede de pedra que, como ele conhecia há certo tempo, era uma passagem secreta que levava ao segundo andar._

Andrômeda agora dançava graciosamente. Seus passos eram executados com perfeição e leveza. Um rodopio, seguido de um salto curto e os braços da moça seguiam _o__ ritmo daquela canção inaudível. Os olhos cerrados, os pensamentos difusos. Era assim que ela se sentia quando dançava: Em elevação. Mal notou quando um rapaz cruzou __o__ corredor e a encontrou dançando ali. Era simplesmente a garota mais bela que ele já encontrara durante toda a sua vida. A inspiração, que há pouco não chegara à cabeça de Ted, acendeu-se dentro dele como uma fogueira. Versos, palavras e letras mudas bombardearam sua mente, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Ele não podia ficar parado na porta abobalhado daquela maneira. E se ela __o__ visse? Não ligava. Observá-la não era uma opção, era um desejo que não podia ser renegado._

Algo na memória humana é engraçado. Minutos parecem segundos, horas parecem séculos. Ou, segundos parecem uma eternidade. E assim aconteceu. Ted não a observara nem por cinco segundos e pensamentos inundaram sua mente até então desnorteada. Ali estava ele, jurando amor eterno àquela garota debaixo de um carvalho em uma tarde de outono. E agora os dois passeavam de mãos dadas, ambos embaixo de um frágil guarda-chuva, abraçados para se protegerem do frio. E, em meio a essa confusão de sentimentos, os sentidos do rapaz foram retomados e ele continuou a caminhar. Apenas caminhou, sem pensar onde chegaria e assustou-se quando se encontrou em pé ao lado de sua cama no dormitório masculino da Grifinória.


	2. Capítulo dois: Apenas palavras

Capítulo dois: Apenas palavras

_Capítulo dois: Apenas palavras_

Ted não conseguiu dormir mais depois daquele incidente. Aliás, nem ousaria dormir. Ele queria escrever, era isso. Ou melhor, não era isso. Ele queria correr desesperadamente até _o__ segundo andar e confessar que amava aquela garota e que sempre a amaria. E se ela não __o__ amasse também? Não importava. Ele seria capaz de amar pelos dois. Sentindo-se estranho, ele ficou sentado em sua cama até seus companheiros de quarto acordarem também. E não demorou para que eles perguntassem __o__ motivo de suas poucas palavras. Mas ele não estava escutando. A imagem daquela bailarina dançando não saia de sua cabeça e ele sabia que não queria que ela saísse. Nunca mais._

Vagarosamente, e ainda em estado de choque, ele caminhou em companhia de seus amigos até _o__ Salão Principal, onde os outros alunos já deveriam estar presentes. "Talvez ela esteja lá também" ele pensava como aplicasse em si mesmo uma injeção de ânimo. Ao chegar ao imenso salão retangular, com quatro enormes mesas verticais de cedro e uma horizontal dourada mais a frente, Ted lançou um olhar ansioso em volta do recinto. Não precisou procurar bastante para encontrá-la. Estava ali, com suas amigas, conversando descontraída e sorrindo. Ah, seu sorriso. Era mais belo que a mais bela das paisagens do mundo. Seus olhos negros, avivados por uma linha fina de maquiagem deixavam-no quase inconsciente. E foi entrando nesse estado de inconsciência que ele fez __o__ que fez. Sim, Ted sabia que em seu estado normal nunca faria algo tão precipitado, mas era necessário agir. Não sabia exatamente porque a pressa, mas algo __o__ chamava para falar com ela. Ele precisava pensar um pouco. Precisava fazer algo inteligente. Algo que ao menos a fizesse mirá-lo com aqueles olhos encantadores. Sentou-se no primeiro bancou que encontrou e tirou sua caderneta do bolso, arrancando-lhe discretamente uma folha._

Então, pôs se a escrever uma mensagem. Estava sendo mais difícil que _o__ comum. __O__ que escrever para a pessoa que você ama? Um "eu te amo" bastaria ou será que "eu morreria por você" seria mais apropriado? Ele não sabia, mas com __o__ decorrer dos minutos, conseguira rabiscar alguma coisa no papel. Focou seus olhos nas pequenas letras escritas com tinta vermelha e leu baixo:_

"Incerteza. É isso que sinto no momento. Não em relação ao meu amor por ti, mas sim em relação ao que você pensará ao ler essas humildes palavras. Quem sou eu? Um _poeta__ que se apaixonou por uma bailarina."_

Ainda sentindo-se inconfortável com _o__ que escreva, __o__ rapaz foi até a mesa da Grifinória. Estava tão próximo da bailarina que conseguia sentir __o__ perfume de flores que exalavam do cabelo dela. Aquele perfume maravilhoso deixava-__o__ atordoado e foi quando a moça de cabelos negros se virou que ele percebeu __o__ que tinha feito. Havia a chamado e agora, olhando bem para ela, seria capaz de desafiar Deus ou Merlin a criar uma criatura tão perfeita quanto aquela perfeição a sua frente. __O__ sorriso simpático, os olhos brilhantes e sua boca bem contornada. Era a garota mais perfeita do mundo. Sua mão trêmula ergueu __o__ pequeno bilhete e ele conseguiu, sem saber como, sorrir e dar uma piscadela para a moça. E saiu, sem dar nenhuma palavra de explicação. E foi aí que um balde de água fria __o__ atingiu. E se ela amasse outro? Ou se já fosse comprometida? Ou pior, não __o__ quisesse. Foi quase em desespero que Ted sentou-se novamente na mesa da Grifinória para tomar café da manhã. Durante aqueles angustiantes minutos, não conseguira lançar nem sequer um olhar em direção a mesa da Sonserina, pois temia que ali encontrasse a sua garota rindo com desdém de suas palavras apaixonadas._

Era noite. As mãos frias de Ted eram aquecidas apenas pelas fracas labaredas que ainda crepitavam no salão comunal da Grifinória. Passara _o__ dia sem notícias de sua bailarina. Foi com um súbito aperto no coração que ele se deu conta que nem ao menos sabia __o__ nome dela. Seria errado amar alguém que até mesmo desconhecia __o__ nome?_

_O__ cansaço agora já tomara conta de seu corpo. Ele preferiu não ficar ali, remoendo aquela angústia. Subiu até __o__ dormitório e trocou de roupa. Já ia se deitar em sua cama quando percebeu que um delicado bilhete repousava sobre as cobertas de linho branco. Seu coração acelerou incrivelmente e foi ofegante que ele segurou __o__ pequeno papel e leu baixo._

" Incerteza também é a palavra adequada pra descrever _o__ que eu sinto. Não sei seu nome, nem você sabe __o__ meu. Mas sabemos que nos amamos. Será que eu __o__ amo de verdade ou me apaixonei pelas suas palavras? Não sei. Mas se foi você quem escreveu aquelas linhas tão belas e simples, não tenho dúvidas: Eu sou a bailarina que se apaixonou pelo __poeta__."_

Ted caiu em sua cama incrédulo. Ela _o__ amava.  
_


	3. Capítulo três: Os sons dos clarins

Capítulo três: Os sons dos clarins

_Capítulo três: Os sons dos clarins_

_O__ dia seguinte amanheceu com velocidade. Assim sentiu Ted, pelo menos. Os pássaros já cantavam em seus ritmos melancólicos e __o__ cheiro das orquídeas que foram plantadas logo abaixo da janela do dormitório acordou __o__ rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Se fosse um sonho, ele não estaria lembrando-se daquelas palavras tão doces que havia lido no dia anterior. "Eu sou a bailarina que se apaixonou pelo __poeta__". Era __o__ que ele precisava ouvir. Hoje tomaria uma atitude e falaria com ela._

Enquanto alguns andares abaixo, Ted acordava, no dormitório feminino da Sonserina Andrômeda observava desatenta _o__ lago negro do castelo. Seus pensamentos estavam difusos em sua mente. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos teimava em continuar ali, embora ela estivesse gostando daquela sensação. "Tão doces foram as suas palavras. Com tanta timidez ele entregou-me aquele bilhete" ela sibilou entrando em um devaneio._

Ted observou sua imagem no espelho. Havia vestido seu melhor conjunto de vestes e agora penteava os cabelos claros. A caderneta, como de costume, estava bem guardada em seu bolso direito, enquanto uma pequena caixa repousava em seu bolso esquerdo. "Hoje minha bailarina terá uma surpresa" ele comentou sorridente para si mesmo.

Os olhos negros de Andrômeda agora tentavam localizar alguém na mesa da Grifinória. Existem coisas que as pessoas não sabem que vão acontecer. É como acordar um dia pela manhã, olhar pela janela e não ver graça no sol, sem saber que você não vai chegar a ver a luz da lua no fim daquele dia. Ou como prever que, por mais minúscula e insignificante seja uma semente, se for arremessada em um solo que esteja disposto a abraçá-la e amá-la, uma bela rosa nascerá, assim como _o__ amor. É como tentar adivinhar que alguém vai chegar pra você e dizer: "Eu te amo", segurando um anel de diamante._

As portas de carvalho do salão principal se abriram, revelando um rapaz de certa forma baixo e trajando vestes incrivelmente lustradas. Confiança. Uma palavra estranha, assim como seu significado. Existe mesmo alguma força superior a você que te impulsiona a fazer coisas sem pensar? Talvez. Ou será que, no fundo, nós desejamos fazer aquilo e somente precisamos de um ponto de apoio? Não sei. _O__ fato é que Ted caminhou até a mesa da Sonserina. Não ligava se, em menos de cinco segundos, centenas de olhos curiosos __o__ observarião ali, ajoelhados diante de Andrômeda Black, segurando um brilhante anel em sua mão direita. Ahh... Mas não era uma comparação. E se fosse, __o__ brilho daquele objeto nada seria na frente dos olhos da moça quando __o__ viu. Brilhavam, talvez de surpresa, talvez de alegria ou ainda dos dois._

"Bailarina, aceita namorar comigo?" Ele estava sorrindo. Então isso era um reflexo da tal confiança?

"É _o__ que eu mais quero, meu __poeta__" os braços da moça laçaram-se ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, e seus lábios se encontraram. Conhecem aquela sensação que tudo a sua volta sumiu? Que a única coisa que você consegue escutar é a alegre melodia de clarins distantes? Foi exatamente assim que ambos se sentiram. Passaram meses ali? Anos, segundos? Ou era um sonho? Ted acordaria de um devaneio a frente de Andrômeda, que estaria rindo de sua situação embaraçosa? Não, nada disso. Tudo aconteceu de verdade, na magia de cada detalhe._


	4. Capítulo quatro: Toda árvore dá frutos

Capítulo quatro: Toda árvore dá frutos

_Capítulo quatro: Toda árvore dá frutos_

Naquela tranqüila manhã, algo diferente aconteceu. Acreditava-se antigamente que quando, em um dia ensolarado, a chuva teimava em cair, significava que _o__ sol havia se encontrado com a lua, em um abraço que ficaria eternizado pelos séculos. Eis que um __poeta__ de cabelos claros, com pele um pouco mais desgastada de quando era jovem, escreveu essa frase em uma caderneta. Por quê? Não sabia, assim como não entendia porque escrevera sua história de amor em terceira pessoa. Talvez assim estivesse ajudando-se a entender certas coisas que na época não compreendeu. É, foi isso. Lentamente, ele ergueu os olhos e encarou __o__ silencioso parque a sua frente. Os beija-flores coloridos sugavam __o__ néctar das flores mais vermelhas de um bem cuidado jardim. Crianças brincavam não distante dali, sobre os olhares vigilantes de suas mães. E foi lá que ele a encontrou. Uma pessoa pode ficar estagnada no tempo? Digo, quando você olha pra ela, não percebe que __o__ tempo a deixou mais velha._

Acredito que sim, pois quando _o__poeta__ olhava para sua bailarina, a imagem jovem de uma adolescente de cabelos e olhos negros aparecia em sua cabeça. Bem próximo a ela, uma garotinha de cabelos vermelhos sorria alegre enquanto devorava um sorvete de morango, lambuzando-se toda e fazendo sua mãe iluminar seu rosto com um sorriso, já conhecido de Ted como "perfeito". Elas olharam de relance para __o__ banco onde ele estava sentado e começaram a caminhar até ele._

"Papai" a mesma garotinha, embora estivesse com cabelos azuis falou com serenidade. "Como você e a mamãe se conheceram?"

_O__ pai encarou a mãe contente por alguns segundos antes de responder._

"Ninfadora, é uma longa história" ele sorriu, mas estava incrivelmente disposto a contar. "Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir no céu. A maioria dos alunos provavelmente nunca soube que aquela visão era tão magnífica. Todos, menos um: Eu."

E assim, filha, pai e mãe caminharam ao redor de uma fonte. Os dois últimos estavam de mãos dadas, assim como fizeram ontem, e antes de ontem, há dez anos e, se vivessem por uma eternidade, você poderia encontrá-los ali, um ao lado do outro de mãos dadas. Diferentes? Sim, claro... Como um _poeta__ é diferente de uma bailarina. Mas se amavam e sabiam que  
amar-se-íam para sempre._

Fim?

Por: Ted Tonks.


End file.
